Harry Potter and the Timely Inheritance
by Dan C Knight
Summary: Sentenced to Azkaban for the murder of a fellow classmate just days after Sirius' death, Harry inherits a way out...


**Harry Potter and the Timely Inheritance**

by

Dan. C. Knight

**Chapter One**

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was not a happy person. Madam Bones, director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had submitted yet another request for funds to expand her auror force. Fudge, who had been happily siphoning that money into his own accounts for the last six years, struggled to come up with a good reason for denying her request. After all, she made valid points - the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort had been confirmed as risen again by his very own eyes, not six months ago. The logic of expanding the Aurors was hard to counter. But counter it he must. He heard the whispers, the rumours. The wizarding world was unhappy with his leadership. There were talks of a vote of no confidence in the Wizengamot, and that meddling old man Dumbledore would quite happily take Fudge's job away from him, he was sure. After all, Fudge had done the same to him, before he managed to slither his way back in after You-Know-Who revealed himself. No, Fudge only had a few weeks of skimming the funds to go before he had a nice nest egg that he could retire on. Someplace sunny, he hoped. And far, far away from Britain.

He was taking a break from the endless paperwork when he heard running footsteps in the corridor outside of his office. Fudge feared assassination, after all the Minister of Magic would be a prime target of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Holding his wand under the desk, pointed at the door, and placing his finger over the button that would generate defensive wards around him and his desk, he waiting until the footsteps stopped outside his door, and heard a knock.

"Come in," he said. The door opened, and Percy Weasley rushed through, causing Fudge to give a sigh of relief.

"Minister!" Weasley cried.

"What is it, Weasley? Can't you see I'm busy?" Fudge snapped.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's been important news from Azkaban!" Percy said, still winded from the run down the corridor. "The Azkaban council has convened, and they've released Potter!"

Fudge jumped up, absolutely livid. "Preposterous! They cannot do that! The treaties state that the Azkaban council is to be disbanded until such a time as the new Lord Azkaban has been found! The Azkaban line squibbed out decades ago, there will never be any such heir!"

Percy's shoulders dropped as he sighed and tried to explain. "Sir, have you ever seen a picture of the last Lord Azkaban? I believe he died sixty years ago, killed by Grindlewald?"

"Of course I have, Weasley, what of it?"

"Do you remember what the legendary physical characteristics of the Azkaban line were? Something every child of that line is born with?"

"Something about the eyes, wasn't it? Killing curse green, yes? What is your point, Weasley?"

"Sir," Percy coughed nervously. "There is one wizard, born to someone believed to be a muggleborn, who has those eyes. It is he who is the new Lord of Azkaban. The heritage test was performed yesterday."

"Well, out with it, man! Who is it?"

"Harry Potter."

Fudge sat back in his chair, and let out a defeated sigh. "Hell. With the power Potter has, the resources of Azkaban, and his new loyalty to You-Know-Who, we might as well just hand the country over to the Dark Lord now."

Percy frowned. "I don't think you quite understand, sir. Potter wasn't pardoned, he was acquitted. Legally, he never committed any crime for which he could be pardoned. He was innocent, sir. They checked under veritaserum."

Fudge roared. "Damnation, they've been tricked! Surely you've wondered why we never used veritaserum at his trial? I was assured from a very reliable source that Potter was an Occlumens, and thus immune!" Pulling the piece of parchment that Amelia had sent him towards him, he erased what he had previously written, authorising double the amount of funds she had asked for. "Build up the aurors, it's the only way," he muttered as he signed it. "Weasley, call a meeting of the Wizengamot. We need to get this fast-tracked through. Without those aurors, we're going to get flattened by You-Know-Who and his new army at Azkaban."

The next day, the Daily Prophet headlines were devoted to this new development.

**POTTER RELEASED FROM AZKABAN!**

_**Takes up new mantle as Lord of Azkaban**_

_Minister vows to defeat this new threat_

_Late last night, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge released a statement to the press. "Potter has bewitched and bamboozled his way out of the cell he should rightfully be wallowing in. Yes, it is true that he is the heir to the Azkaban title, but that should not excuse his crimes! Potter is dangerous, and a menace to all the citizens of these Great British Isles."_

_It is claimed that when Potter's inheritance came to light, he was tried in front of the legendary Council of Azkaban, utilising the powerful truth serum, Veritaserum. Unfortunately, Minister Fudge has concrete evidence that Potter is an Occlumens, and thus immune to such measures. He implores the Council to see reason, and lock Potter back into his cell, before he rejoins with his master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and uses his newfound power to bring a new age of terror down upon us all._

_Minister Fudge has ordered an unprecedented 200% increase to the funding of the DMLE. Madam Bones, director, was very pleased at this development. "I have been asking for increased funds for some time now. While saddened at the reasons for this increase, I vow to ensure our safety. While I personally believe that Potter was framed, if he attacks, I will defend this country, and I will defend the people."_

_Madam Bones' statement has proven controversial. Despite the overwhelming evidence against Potter, she still believes him innocent. Is this the woman we want defending us against two dark lords? This reporter believes not._ **- Selina Seaton, Daily Prophet Reporter**


End file.
